Morgan
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: A three year old girl a love story and two parents reunited with their child
1. Chapter one

"Sir" said George walking in to Murdoch's office

"Yes George" said Murdoch turning around

"There's been a robbery apparently a young girl just took a man's wallet" said George curiously

"When did this happen" said Murdoch walking out of the room and towards the inspector

"About ten minutes ago" said George walking behind him

"Well then we must be going a young girl can't get too far" said Murdoch

"That would be our source" said George

"Lead the way" said Murdoch

**In the town square**

"Where was she standing" said Muroch

"There" said a woman pointing towards the apple cart she watched as Murdoch bent down and touched the ground where the young girl once stood "she's still here" said Murdoch "what" said George "the girl she is still in the square" said Murdoch standing up and looking around and then at the bread cart he saw a girl asked the woman and she said it was her the girl had Raven black hair to her shoulders and blue green eyes and she was wearing tight black pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. As Murdoch walked toward her with caution he took the time to realize that she looked a lot like him but with Julia's eyes and when he arrived beside her

"Miss you need to come with me" said Murdoch "now why would I do that detective Murdoch when I can do this " said the girl using her knee to hit him in his area and then she started to run "Sir" George said hurrying towards Murdoch "I might have forgot to tell you that she attacked many different men who tried to stop her" said George "get the inspector and go get her" said Murdoch "inspector" said George "Crabtree "said Brackenreid "we need to search the streets" said Murdoch standing up but yet still recovering "on it" said Brackenreid "George go with the Inspector" said Murdoch

**With Brackenreid**

"Sir" said George

"Yes Crabtree" said Brackenreid

"Could you give me some advice" said George

"Bloody hell what is it this time" said Brackenreid

"About how to keep a lady" said George

"Why Crabtree you already have one" said Brackenreid

"We ended things but I love her and I think she is my one and only true love" said George

"I can't bloody help you if I don't know who your talking about Crabtree" said Brackenreid

"Doctor Grace" said George

"All I can say George is once you have her never let her go" said Brackenreid kindly

"But how do I show her how much I love her she's engaged to Leslie garland" said George

"He's to pretty to be a man George and if she ever loved you she would come back to you if you tell her that you love her" said Brackenreid "but how will I tell her" said George " Crabtree telling her will be enough if she cares and loves enough" said Brackenreid watching George nod "sir" said George "what now Crabtree the bogey man" said Brackenreid "the girl is behind you" said George watching Brackenreid turn around "what the Bloody hell" said Brackenreid turning around to face her she has a knife and she's walking toward Brackenreid

"Inspector Brackenreid how nice of you to join me" said the girl "Crabtree give me the gun" said Brackenreid only to realize that George disappeared then when he looked back at the girl George was behind her he then grabbed the knife threw it away grabbed the girl "Crabtree that was impressive" said Brackenreid watching the girl struggle in George's grasp "let me go" said the girl "what's your name" said Brackenreid "Morgan" said The girl "last name" said Brackenreid "sir be gentle with her" said George "I don't have a last name well I do but I ran from my father he is a evil fowl loathsome man and he will end up in hell" said Morgan "how old are you" said Brackenreid "three" said Morgan "how long have you been on your own" said Brackenreid "about three months" said Morgan "well Morgan your coming with us" said Brackenreid


	2. Chapter two

"Emily" said George

"George what's wrong" said Emily

"I was wrong my consious knew you didn't love him and yet my subconscious made me believe you loved him and I just wanted you to know that" said George

"Was that all" said Emily awkwardly

"No" said George eagerly

"Then what is it you wanted to talk about cause I have to get home" said Emily continuing her routine

"I love you and I believe you are my one and only true love" said George

"George I-I-I'm going to call off my engagement" said Emily

"What" said George

"I'm calling off my engagement to be with you a garland isn't what I want and Leslie won't make me happy but I know you will because I love you too George and I want be able to make you happy" said Emily

"Oh really him Emily I am worthy he doesn't understand you he made up all this crap to hurt us Emily he isn't made for you" said Leslie

"Leslie since we've been engaged I have not loved you but I've had feelings for George and I'm breaking off my engagement with you" said Emily

"Well then if I can't have you no one can" said Leslie raising his gun and pointing it at Emily then out of nowhere he was dead Leslie was dead and surprisingly George shot him. Emily walked over to him and kissed him and when they broke that kiss they hugged


	3. Chapter three

"Emily" said George

"George what's wrong" said Emily

"I was wrong my consious knew you didn't love him and yet my subconscious made me believe you loved him and I just wanted you to know that" said George

"Was that all" said Emily awkwardly

"No" said George eagerly

"Then what is it you wanted to talk about cause I have to get home" said Emily continuing her routine

"I love you and I believe you are my one and only true love" said George

"George I-I-I'm going to call off my engagement" said Emily

"What" said George

"I'm calling off my engagement to be with you a garland isn't what I want and Leslie won't make me happy but I know you will because I love you too George and I want be able to make you happy" said Emily

"Oh really him Emily I am worthy he doesn't understand you he made up all this crap to hurt us Emily he isn't made for you" said Leslie

"Leslie since we've been engaged I have not loved you but I've had feelings for George and I'm breaking off my engagement with you" said Emily

"Well then if I can't have you no one can" said Leslie raising his gun and pointing it at Emily then out of nowhere he was dead Leslie was dead and surprisingly George shot him. Emily walked over to him and kissed him and when they broke that kiss they hugged


End file.
